Jealousy
by Freedom Released
Summary: Fue una noticia que la Kaichou y Usui se hicieran novios. Pero eso no quería decir que él dejara mágicamente de ser popular entre las mujeres. Misaki de pronto sentirá lo que son los celos. [Viñeta]


**Título:** Jealousy.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA.

**Serie:** Kaichō wa Maid-sama!

**Pareja:** Ayuzawa Misaki & Usui Takumi.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 682 palabras.

**Resumen:** Fue una noticia que la Kaichou y Usui se hicieran novios. Pero eso no quería decir que él dejara mágicamente de ser popular entre las mujeres. Misaki de pronto sentirá lo que son los celos.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Kaichō wa Maid-sama! como sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella sabía que eso no era típico en su temperamento. Algo raro le estaba sucediendo, y seguro que era por culpa de ese estúpido pervertido. Desde que empezó a estar con él, no podía ver a las chicas con los mismos ojos que antes. Ya no las defendía, ya no podía ser amable con ellas, y menos cuando estaban detrás del chico._ "¿Qué me está pasando_?" Se preguntaba, mas sin tener respuesta. Sentía una furia desconocida circular por su cuerpo, apretaba los puños para intentar calmarse pero era inútil.

Solo podía mirar con ese extraño sentimiento como un montón de estudiantes se amontonaban alrededor de su chico pidiéndole autógrafos y gritándole con estúpidos sufijos que ellas creían adorables.

Eso no era algo pasajero del momento, siempre se sentía así. Las veía y se sentía inferior. Algo que no le gustaba para nada sentir. Sentirse menos. Tan femeninas, tan coquetas, tan… hermosas, y en comparación, ella no era nada de eso.

No se arreglaba; no tenía tiempo. No se maquillaba; no le gustaba. No iba al gimnasio por las tardes para tener un bonito cuerpo; tenía que trabajar y estudiar. No se veía una mujer atractiva a la vista y tampoco su actitud ayudaba. Cualquiera le podría decir que es una marimacho*****. Pegaba a los chicos, no caminaba de manera femenina y ni siquiera sabía poner _poses sexys. _

Ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que Takumi estaba con ella. ¿Qué había visto en ella? Aún no tenía la repuesta a esa pregunta.

Los días pasaban y esa sensación aumentaba. Había llegado hasta tal punto que sus amigas le preguntaban si se encontraba bien y que su novio le dijera que si estaba enfada con él y si había hecho algo malo. Realmente odiaba eso. Preocupar a la gente sin motivo era una de las razones por las que se hacía la fuerte, para no tener que preocupar a nadie nunca más.

"_Débil." _ Se decía a sí misma. _"Eres débil por estar así de celosa" _Porque lo sabía, sabía que estaba celosa. Muchas veces se abofeteó diciendo que no era así y que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era pero fue inútil. Los celos seguían apareciendo por cualquier tontería que viera relacionada con su alienígena pervertido.

Hasta ese día.

Día de San Valentín. Todas las chicas, aún sabiendo de quién era novio, le daban chocolates a Takumi. Ella, con un poco de ayuda de las chicas del café, había hecho un pequeño chocolate con las iniciales de los dos. O eso pretendía ser, puesto que a lo que más se asimilaba era a un vómito de algún animal extraño que mágicamente tenía lo que parecían ser letras sobre su superficie.

Estaba ahí, parada en la puerta de clase mirando cómo le dejaban chocolates encima de la mesa y clamaban por su amor. Apretó el pequeño paquete del regalo en sus manos y dio un paso para atrás, todos sus chocolates parecían tan bien hechos y ricos y el suyo tan… tan suyo.

Esa inseguridad estaba volviendo más fuerte que antes. Se giró con la intención de salir pero alguien la había cogido del brazo, deteniéndola. Girando sobre sí de nuevo, encaró a la persona que la había agarrado: Usui Takumi. Tenía una mirada serena, pacifica, perfecta. Mirándola con esa sonrisa que haría derretirse a cualquiera. Le quitó el paquete que llevaba entre las manos y, antes la expresión atónita de todos, incluida Misaki, la abrió sacando de su interior el amorfo dulce.

Lo metió entre sus labios, degustándolo lentamente. Todos miraban atentos, viendo el aspecto de aquel chocolate, temían que el chico más popular de la escuela cayera muerto del disgusto. Pero, para su sorpresa, lo oyeron reír levemente y mostrarle a su chica una sonrisa sincera mientras decía:

—Como esperaba, el chocolate de mi novia es el mejor.

Desde ese momento, todas las inseguridades, celos, y enfados reprimidos de la chica desaparecieron. Era como era, y aunque no muchos la quisieran de ese modo, a ella le valía conque él la quisiera así. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Marimacho: <strong>Mujer que en su corpulencia o acciones parece hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo en los lares de la pareja presi-perver LOL Espero que os haya gustado, a mí no me ha convencido mucho el desarrollo. Pero bue, no se puede tener de todo en esta vida. Gracias por leer, cuidaos. :)


End file.
